Promesa de alianzas de oro
by Rossue
Summary: El anillo, mira ese precioso anillo en su dedo y luego mira el de Viktor. Se pregunta si lo de casarse va en serio, pero con Viktor Nikiforov no hay mentiras. Él siempre va directo al grano y cumple sus promesas, al menos con él ha sido así.
1. Un beso de oro

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

 **Promesa de alianzas de oro**

Un beso de oro

…

Despierta gracias a Viktor, quien le mira con alegría y nostalgia profunda.

Hay una sonrisa en su rostro, sabe que debe ganar, algo dentro de sí arde para poder ganar. Hay tantos deseos dentro de él, _excitado_ quizás ésa pueda ser la palabra, pero es una extraña motivación. Algo que lo impulsa solamente a salir de su cama.

El anillo, mira ese precioso anillo en su dedo y luego mira el de Viktor. Se pregunta si lo de casarse va en serio, pero con Viktor Nikiforov no hay mentiras. Él siempre va directo al grano y cumple sus promesas, al menos con él ha sido así.

—Viktor —su voz suena descansada, a pesar de estar un poco apagado por recién despertar, su voz suena viva y llena de deseo.

—Yuri —Viktor suena tan tranquilo y quedo que jura a Dios que es jodidamente feliz.

Quisiera quedarse en ese momento para siempre.

—¿Es hoy? —pregunta, sabe la respuesta. Pero quiere escuchar la voz de Viktor confirmando el hecho.

—Sí —dice Viktor, pero para su sorpresa no solamente le convence con un _sí_ , se acerca a él y le da un casto beso en los labios.

De nuevo le sorprende. No importa cuántas veces finja que no es sorprendido por las acciones de su entrenador, siempre le sorprende. Y ese casto beso le ha dejado totalmente sedado y más motivado que nunca.

—Viktor —le vuelve a llamar y toma la camisa, quiere agradecerle pero no sabe cómo—, ¿cómo agradecerte todo esto?

Viktor es bloqueado por una nube de pensamientos. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza.

 _Gana_ , eso quiere decir, _gana y no te rindas hoy ni nunca. Quédate a mi lado así ganes o pierdas. No me dejes ir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy sumamente feliz. Puedo reír sin pensar en que debo ser perfecto y sin obligarme a mí mismo a ser único y diferente. Haz que mi promesa se cumpla. Haz que estas alianzas sean algo más que solamente oro alrededor de nuestros dedos._

Pero las palabras no salen de su boca. Solamente se quedan en sus pensamientos, está bloqueado. Totalmente bloqueado. No sabe qué decir porque los ojos brillantes de Yuri le miran con tanta esperanza y ensueño.

—Yuri —le dice—, ¿cómo puedo ser tan feliz con solamente mirarte cada mañana?

Yuri se pierde en una laguna de sentimientos dentro de sí. Siente que es una chica siendo tomada de la mano por el chico que le gusta en medio de un festival de verano mientras miran los fuegos artificiales. Pero en realidad se siente más como los fuegos artificiales. Explotando en maravillosos colores de mil emociones. Ya no hay oscuridad.

 _No me esconderé en un baño a llorar_ , piensa con orgullo y seguridad mientras mira los hermosos ojos de Viktor _, no voy a hundirme en la depresión y dejar que todo caiga sobre mí de nuevo si pierdo. No voy a perder. Quiero ser un ganador a tu lado. Quiero que tu nombre se luzca. Quiero embriagarme con la belleza de ganar y con el sólido sonido del triunfo rugiendo en mi interior._

—Hoy ganaré —promete de golpe, ha sorprendido a Viktor.

Esta vez no son: _Lo intentaré_ o _daré lo mejor de mí._ No, esta vez ha prometido sórdidamente ganar a como dé lugar.

—Yuri —quiere decirle que no se exija, pero no sería justo. Lo desmotivaría—, espero una medalla de oro colgando de tu cuello.

Ambos dan un largo suspiro.

Pero Yuri tiene otra duda, una duda que no debería existir. Mas no lo puede evitar.

—Viktor —dice de nuevo.

Y a Viktor realmente no le importa cuántas veces diga su nombre, no se aburre, no se hostiga y no se harta.

—Entiendo —dice, se acerca de nuevo a él para darle un leve y casto beso en los labios.

Se sorprende.

¿Cuántas veces Katsuki Yuri lo sorprenderá esa mañana?

Las manos de Yuri toman su rostro, y lo vuelve a besar. Pero un roce de labios. Uno que dura varios minutos y puede sentir la sequedad de los labios de Yuri, la respiración de él y la suya siendo una sola. Combinándose con inocencia. No hay malos deseos y tampoco un hambre sexual acaparador. Es solamente un casto beso, lleno de sentimientos de oro y también de pureza realmente hermosa. Como la primavera en Japón.

 _No quiero soltarte_ , eso piensa Yuri mientras cierra sus ojos para acaparar una sensación llena de emociones cálidas _, quisiera quedarme así para siempre. Con tus manos buscando alguna parte de mi cuerpo para sujetarme para siempre. No quiero que me dejes caer así como yo tampoco te dejaré ir. No quiero dejarte caer y dejar de ver esos hermosos llenos de emoción que se pierden en emociones infantiles cuando miran algo que les encanta. Quiero lanzarme a tus brazos cuando se anuncie que he ganado._

No es necesario que Yuri diga sus sentimientos, Viktor lo ha entendido a la primera. Ése beso de oro le ha confirmado todo lo que él deseaba saber.

 _No te pongas bajo tanta presión,_ eso es lo que él quiere transmitir él y no sabe si esos sentimientos llegarán a Yuri. Trata de analizar la situación miles de veces, pero termina encasillado en los labios de Yuri presionando los suyo, _¿cuánto tiempo seguiremos así? ¡Cuánta hambre tienes de mí, Yuri Katsuki! ¿Por qué solamente no pides que no salgamos de aquí y nos quedemos así para siempre? Con tus labios y los míos siendo uno solo, y quizás, probablemente en un futuro, podemos intentar unir nuestro cuerpos. Las alianzas unen nuestras almas así como nuestra pasión por el deporte en particular._

—La promesa —dice Yuri—, nuestras alianzas, son más que solamente oro rodeando nuestros dedos, ¿verdad? —Hay tantas cosas que se muere por preguntar, pero la cercanía y el aroma de Viktor, lo confunden y lo traicionan. Quiere besarlo de nuevo. Pero no más.

Viktor le rodea con sus brazos y se acuesta a su lado en la cama, su piel comienza a erizarse. ¡Mierda! Siquiera ha tomado un baño y este hombre le abraza como si fuera un tesoro, un trofeo. Quiere alejarlo pero no puede. No tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. Le es imposible. Los labios de Viktor besan su cuello y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas le avisan que dentro de poco explotará por tantas emociones.

—Medalla de oro o no —comienza hablar Viktor en su oído—, las alianzas son lo que son, alianzas de compromiso.

Y luego se va, sin siquiera dejarlo refutar o decir algo. Sin siquiera decirle que no bromee. Se queda con el sabor de un beso de oro y la promesa que va más allá de aquellas alianzas de oro.

Viktor Nikiforov no miente, cumple sus promesas y Yuri Katsuki ya lo sabe.

* * *

 **No sé por qué siempre termino escribiendo de estos dos, pero es algo que amo hacer. Espero que les guste. Le pondré el "complete" pero en realidad no lo está, continuará, por ende les aconsejo que le den** ** _follow_** **porque probablemente haya otros dos capítulos.**

 **Espero les guste este escrito. Me he pirado de mi trabajo unas horas para poder hacer esto.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y crítica.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	2. Sujétame cuando estoy nervioso

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **Promesa de alianzas de oro**

Sujétame cuando estoy nervioso

…

El baño no es de gran ayuda y menos cuando Viktor está hablando por teléfono en voz alta.

Es una entrevista.

¡No!

Al parecer es un conocido de él preguntándole si no le da vergüenza entrenar a alguien que posiblemente no llegue ni a los tres primeros lugares.

¡Dios!

Viktor comienza a maldecir y él se seca lo más rápido posible. Sabe que uno de los precios de tener a Viktor Nikiforov como entrenador es la crítica hacia su persona. Los grandes artículos hablan más de sus fallas que de sus logros por el entrenamiento de Nikiforov. Baja la tapa del inodoro y se sienta allí. Comienza a jugar con los bordes de su toalla mientras escucha a Viktor maldecir una y otra vez. Entiende una que otra palabra, el tiempo que ha pasado al lado de él le ha sido de ayuda para aprender unas cuantas palabras.

— _¡Él puede hacerlo!_ —lo escucha gritar—. _¡Estoy tan cansado de esta mierda! ¡Lo de apoyar a Yuri va en serio! ¡No es una puta broma! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Gane o pierda me quedaré a su lado! ¡Ambos tenemos una promesa!_ —Y después hay un largo silencio, lo que parece ser una eternidad, Viktor responde—: _No importa nada, me quedaré a su lado._

Y ya no hay más gritos. No hay nada.

Yuri cae en la cuenta que no solamente debe ganar para él, para llevar un gran mérito como el mejor patinador de Japón, se da cuenta que debe hacerlo por Viktor, para que miran que él es un gran entrenador y que le ha dejado su legado en sus manos. Debe ganar por Viktor, para darle un triunfo más satisfactorio.

—Debo ganar —dice en voz alta mientras mira las baldosas de cerámica. Aprieta sus puños sobre sus rodillas y de la nada lágrimas comienzan a rodar. ¡Mierda! ¡No debe llorar!

Viktor notará cada lágrima que ha derramado y posiblemente le regañe. La está jodiendo toda.

—Yuri —es él. Viktor, toca la puerta del baño tres veces y entra.

Hace un esfuerzo para limpiar sus lágrimas lo más rápido posible, pero no puede. Se siente tan estresado y presionado por triunfar que un nudo se forma en su garganta impidiéndole respirar por unos minutos. Puede ver a Viktor ponerse sobre sus rodillas para poder tomar sus manos, pero es como un borrón. Todo es un borrón porque sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y le es imposible ver con claridad.

 _Sujétame_ , piensa cuando siente las manos de juntarse con las suyas. Entrelazan sus dedos y Yuri puede sentir cientos de emociones en un momento pero no puede evitar el llanto, _no quiero perder de nuevo. Quiero ganar por ambos y hacerte ver cuánto amo que tú me entrenes. Para demostrarte que yo realmente siento un gran amor por ti. Y aunque no lo parezca, creo que este amor es demasiado particular como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido._

Un leve destello le saca de su tristeza. El anillo brillante en el dedo de Viktor, la promesa. El quedarse juntos para siempre y los besos y abrazos de esa mañana. Él no se irá a menos que se lo pida. Las lágrimas siguen al igual que los sollozo, son imparables.

Viktor tiene sus momentos dureza, pero sabe que en este momento Yuri está muy mal para resistir un regaño. Es normal, hay mucha presión sobre sus hombros. Pero si quiere seguir haciendo todo esto hasta no poder, él estará a su lado y Yuri debe resistir la presión.

—Lo lamento —lo escucha decir con voz quebrada. Su corazón se parte en mil pedazos—. Puede que hoy tu reputación se vaya a la mierda por mi culpa. No quiero dañar tu imagen, Viktor. —Vuelve a sollozar y entonces siente cómo Viktor se levanta y lo abraza, lo abraza tan fuerte que Yuri siente su calidez y miedo.

Viktor Nikiforov también siente miedo.

—No llores —pide, siquiera recuerda la última vez que él lloro, solamente recuerda que posiblemente fue cuando era niño. No recuerda mucho, en Rusia solamente debía ser fuerte y no fallar, ser perfecto. Pero Yuri es hermoso e imperfecto. Estando lleno de lágrimas y con sus ojos hinchados, para Viktor, Yuri es perfecto—. A mí no me importa nada de lo que los medios digan, yo no soy lo que ellos dicen. Tú no eres mi capricho. Yo de verdad quiero que ganes para ti, no quiero que lo hagas para alimentar mi ego y reputación ante la prensa.

—Viktor —vuelve a decir el castaño, pero se lleva la sorpresa de que los labios de Viktor se posan sobre los suyos y se muestran tan exigentes que siente que puede morir ahogado de la impresión y del dolor culposo en su pecho.

 _No me beses,_ muere por decirle. Mas en cambio abre su boca para recibirle con gusto, cierra sus y toma el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos. Sabe a menta y café, es un dulce y cálido beso que le encanta y le hace perder la noción del tiempo. _Quiero quedarme así para siempre, encasillando nuestros sentimientos y volviéndonos uno solo si es posible. Pero hay vida después de un toque de labios. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado sin importar las circunstancias._

—Si ganas, que estoy seguro que lo harás, quiero que lo hagas para ti —le dice soltando sus labios y luego da un largo suspiro y comienza a limpiarla lágrimas de Yuri—. A pesar de las situaciones, aunque los medios me quieran destruir, yo seguiré a tu lado para siempre. Prometí quedarme. Dime, Yuri, ¿qué quieres de mí? —Toma la mano donde está el anillo de Yuri y le besa. Le deja un cálido beso allí y siente cómo quiere protegerlo. Tenerlo en una caja de cristal donde nadie lo dañe y ya no haya más lágrimas.

Yuri sabe lo que quiere. Unos minutos después las lágrimas se van y el dolor desaparece junto con el nudo en su garganta. Entonces da una larga respiración y hala el rostro del Viktor al suyo y le besa, pero de nuevo de una manera suave. Lleva sus dedos al cabello de él y lo sujeta, no se pone exigente.

 _No te vayas. Nunca te vayas._

—Tú no tienes que darme nada —le dice sobre los labios—, sólo quédate a mi lado y nunca te vayas. Solamente quiero tu compañía para siempre.

Viktor lo besa de nuevo y es posesivo y suave.

—Nuestra promesa —le hace recordar Viktor—, yo nunca me iré.

Y sabe que Viktor nunca se irá, él siempre cumple sus promesas.

* * *

 **Creo que serán más OS de lo que pensaba.**

 **Espero le guste éste.**

 **Una pregunta, ¿les gustaría un lemon para más adelante?**

 **Espero su opinión.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	3. Dormidos a flor de una derrota

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Les recomiendo que se busquen Hear Our Prayer de Yuki Kajiura.**

* * *

 **Promesa de alianzas de oro**

Dormidos a flor de una derrota

…

 _¿Hace cuánto que no abre sus ojos?_

No lo sabe, pero siente que han pasado solamente unos minutos en los que salía del hotel en un auto con Viktor a su lado. Lo último que recuerda es la flamante sonrisa de Nikiforov y luego el fuerte sonido de un impacto. Y después no hay nada.

Puede jurar que ha escuchado llantos y también muchos _"hay que desconectarlo"_ y también puede sentir fuertes apretones de mano, y conoce esa suavidad peculiar y también ese aroma. Conoce todo lo referente a esa persona. Por alguna razón siente que sigue sentado en la parte trasera de ese auto y que cuando menos lo piense abrirá los ojos y se encontrará con la dulce y agradable mirada de Viktor.

 _Despierta… Si no lo haces perderás a la persona más importante para ti. Vamos, Yuri, despierta. Viktor espera que abras tus ojos para poder ver tu brillo especial de nuevo._

Ésas son las palabras de una voz en su cabeza. Pero no entiende el por qué, solamente tiene sus ojos cerrados y seguramente se ha quedado dormido en medio del camino para llegar a la final, pero si lo piensa mejor, está a menos de quince minutos del hotel. Seguramente hay demasiados autos estancados en medio de la carretera y Viktor no le quiere despertar hasta que lleguen al lugar de la competencia.

Debe abrir sus ojos. Cueste lo que cuesta, debe ganar por Viktor y por él.

…

Si ha Viktor Nikiforov le preguntaran: _¿Cuál ha sido el peor momento de tu vida?_

Él respondería: _Probablemente el día que mi madre me dejó abandonado en una caja de cartón en medio de un lago congelado._

Pero no tiene recuerdos de ellos, porque aunque es muy triste ser un niño abandonado, también es muy triste ver a la que se ama totalmente inmóvil en una cama.

Entonces cambiaría su respuesta a: _El día que Yuri cerró sus ojos para protegerme y nunca los volvió abrir._

Porque aunque ya pasó un año, las imágenes de aquel suceso se han enterrado en su piel en carne propia y desgarradora. Cada día despierta en el mismo sillón blanco e incómodo y aún tiene la leve esperanza de que despertará en la mañana de un año atrás. Pero para su mala suerte cuando abre los ojos solamente se encuentra con el techo blanco y aquella incómoda sensación de vacío y de culpa.

Su cabello es un desastre y si no es por la hermana de Yuri no recuerda que debe afeitarse. Come lo más mínimo y cuando le obligan a tomar un serio descanso, no va a su departamento que ha comprado, va directamente a la casa de Yuri y se encierra en la habitación de él dejándose llevar por el grato aroma que dejó el castaño.

El traslado a Hasetsu fue lo más complicado y caro del mundo, pero no le importó, el dinero va y viene de su bolsa y sus padres adoptivos le han complacido en tremendo capricho.

— _Sabemos lo dedicado que eres a él_ —ésas eran las dulces y quedas palabras de su madre— _y si alguien es capaz de dar la vida por nuestro hermoso Viktor, entonces mamá y papá no tendrán problemas en escatimar gastos en esa persona._ —Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, en la garganta se formó un nudo que hasta el día de ahora sigue allí, no se va y cada mañana que ve a Yuri en esa cama con los ojos cerrados, puede jurar que todo en su interior se quebranta y se muere en mil pedazos—. _Si alguien ama tanto a Viktor para cerrar sus ojos eternamente, entonces vale la pena este capricho._

Y hasta el día de hoy esas palabras siguen allí.

Pero esa mañana despierta con un poco de frío, de nuevo es navidad y su cumpleaños. No importa, nada importa desde que Yuri no abre los ojos. Alza su mano y mira su anillo. Brilla, brilla con la intensidad de los ojos de Yuri antes de cerrarlos posiblemente para siempre.

—Has despertado —mira a su lado y se levanta de golpe, es Yurio. Pero éste no está sonriendo. Tiene una expresión molesta en su rostro—. Tus padres me pidieron que viniera. —Su expresión cambia a una de dolor, Viktor puede notar cómo la voluble personalidad de Yurio cambia, y entonces hay un fuerte atracón de nostalgia imposible de ignorar—. ¿Hay esperanzas?

Y ésa es la pregunta que él mismo se hace cada mañana.

¿Hay una leve esperanza que Yuri despierte?

Y esa mañana al igual que otras, Viktor solamente puede pensar en lo mucho que desea ver el brillo peculiar de los ojos de Yuri.

—No —responde con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Su mirada choca con la dura mirada de Yurio. Hay cierta conexión entre ambos que es imposible de ignorar, es una conexión fuerte, ésa que tienes con un hermano o amigo cercano.

Yurio sabe lo mucho que Viktor sufre y que sin importar qué, no hay ni una sola posibilidad de que ambos compitan en la misma pista. Porque para Viktor ya no hay un motivo para patinar. En la memoria del menor aún hay recuerdos, recuerdos de Viktor rompiéndose en mil pedazos cuando le dijeron que Yuri no despertaría de nuevo. Y después de eso solamente quedó un Viktor vacío esperando que Yuri despierte algún día.

—Puedes irte por hoy —le dice, y la mirada de Viktor es frágil.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta queda vagando en el aire por unos minutos.

 _Porque no puedes estar solo. Te derrumbarás en mil pedazos._

—Porque sea como sea es un amigo para mí —ha cambiado su respuesta—. Y si Viktor cree en él, ¿por qué no hacerlo yo también?

…

En su mente los recuerdos siguen demasiado claros como para olvidarlos de la noche a la mañana. Recuerda mirar a Yuri a los ojos y luego decirle en perfecto ruso _"te amo"_ pero tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras pudo sentir el cuerpo Yuri sobre el suyo y luego el duro impacto de un camión contra su auto.

Y luego las noticias…

Un conductor muerto y dos heridos.

 _Yuri Katsuki queda en coma por salvar a Viktor Nikiforov de una muerta segura._

Nunca ha sido una persona sentimental o que esté llena de lágrimas. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lloró antes de aquel accidente. Pero si recuerda el rostro de su madre adoptiva cuando por fin despertó después de estar inconsciente tres días. Y luego aquella noticia. Entonces las lágrimas y el dolor llegaron volviéndose parte de él y su magnifica vida.

— _Viktor_ —recuerda la voz de su madre mientras abraza la almohada de Yuri, ésta ha perdido el olor peculiar del castaño y ahora solamente huele a él— _, por fin despiertas._ —Y luego solamente había logrado pronunciar un leve _"Yuri"_ y entonces la bomba azotó su vida—. _Él está en coma._

* * *

 **Sé que hay muchas preguntas que responder.**

 **El salto temporal.**

 **Y todas esas cosas, pero dentro de poco traeré respuestas.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este giro argumental.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	4. Las lágrimas del ganador

**Disclaimer applied**.

* * *

 **Promesa de alianzas de oro**

Las lágrimas del ganador

Un año atrás se juraba a sí mismo que había ganado por satisfacción propia. Sin embargo todo había cambiado cuando de los labios de su entrenador habían salido aquellas palabras. No, aquello no había sido un buen triunfo.

—¿Sabes por qué Yuri Katsuki no se presentó? —Ésa fue la pregunta que le lanzó Yakov después de terminar su programa corto. Negó con la cabeza—. No fue un problema familiar, se lo han ocultado a todos aquí para mantener la situación bajo control.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Pensó que el muy maldito se había acobardado y botando a la basura todo el entrenamiento dado por Viktor y solamente se había acobardado.

—¿Qué sucedió con _el tazón de cerdo?_ —Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, pero la mano pesada de Yakov dio pequeños golpes a su hombro y luego lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Lo que sucedió —Yakov tragó duro y luego una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¡Mierda! La situación era peor de lo que pensaba— es que Viktor y Yuri tuvieron un accidente, justo cuando estaban por llegar aquí un camión se atravesó en su camino.

Lo peor pasó por su mente, imágenes y todo eso. Y de la nada se encontraba perdido en el pasado, en la tarde que sus padres murieron y el resentimiento que albergaba por ello.

—¿Murieron? —Eso fue lo único que logró preguntar.

Yakov negó con la cabeza. —No —respondió después—. Están en coma, pero el peor caso es el de Yuri. Al parecer quiso proteger, no, protegió a Viktor. Lo único que sé es que los padres de Viktor vienen para Barcelona y que debo ir allí. Lo lamento, debo ir lo más rápido que pueda con él. Quedarás con Lilia.

Pero no se quería quedar allí. No quería volver a vivir las cosas dos veces.

…

Mas aquello pasó hace un año. Y ahora es solamente un recuerdo amargo.

No lo puede creer, que en un año a otro las cosas son distintas. Sus manos siguen siendo frías y sigue aferrado a su medalla de oro. No hay nada, por alguna razón aquel accidente le afectó tanto que ahora ya no puede clavar más sus saltos. Incluso tiene una lesión en su rodilla. Ya no es el mismo Yuri Plisetsky de antes, ha cambiado tanto que no recuerda la última vez que dejó de sentirse tan estresado.

—Piensas demasiado —una voz firme y seria a su lado le hace abandonar sus viejos recuerdos y su frustración—. Despertará cuando deba despertar.

—Y tú deberías estar ganando el oro, Otabek. —Porque desde que aquello sucedió no lo ha dejado solo, va tras de él a cada lugar que vaya. No lo entiende, pero tampoco se lo pudo impedir, Altin de un día para dejó su vida y comenzó a estar para él diciéndole que la vida es así, fallos y complicaciones—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—¿Importa?

Pero Yurio le ignora como lo hace algunas veces. Sabe que no podrá ignorar su presencia tanto tiempo, es débil y con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado. Toma la mano de Yuri Katsuki, es fría como la de él. Ha estado cuidándole durante diez horas y sabe que a pesar de que envió a Viktor a descansar, éste seguramente está llorando y lamentándose.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente —comienza hablar— y yo era un pequeño niño. Recuerdo mucho esa noche.

—No hables de ellos si duele —Otabek está sentado en el sillón blanco que Viktor estaba hace unas horas. Sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que duele la vida de Yurio, se ha acostumbrado a escucharle cada noche llorar después de tener pesadillas. Pesadillas que se ha negado a contar y explicar.

—Tienes razón —masculla Yurio y suelta la mano de Yuri para caminar y sentarse al lado de Otabek. Lo hace y éste se hace un lado—. Pero creo que debo hablar de ello, quizás conozco lo mal que se siente Viktor. Yo también siento esa culpa.

—Hoy estás siendo muy dócil, me sorprende.

Yurio frunce el ceño y hace una mueca con sus labios. —No me jodas.

—No lo hago, yo sólo digo lo que pienso.

—Pues no lo hagas mientras estoy en este humor de mierda, no suelo ponerme así seguido. —Ambos ríen—. Pero volviendo al tema, es mi culpa la muerte de mis padres.

—La muerte no es culpa de nadie, la muerte sólo llega.

Y Yurio no sabe cómo es posible. No sabe por qué de la nada se siente un enorme alivio. Solamente Otabek suele sacar su lado tranquilo y amable, quizás porque él comprende de cierta manera.

—Eso no quita mi culpa —dice evadiendo el alivio, siente que no tiene derecho a sentirse bien—. Mis padre iban a ver a mi abuela y yo estaba muy enfermo, había salido a jugar con la nieve sin abrigo. —La mano de Otabek toma la suya. Puede sentir tranquilidad y también puede sentir un leve calor que le comienza a quemar poco a poco—. Yo quería ir con ellos y antes de que se fueran les dije que los odiaba tanto que esperaba no volver a verlos.

Otabek puede sentir la tristeza de Yurio, quiere borrarla de él. Aunque solamente sea una suave caricia, lleva su otra mano al rostro del menor y lo acaricia. Siente cómo éste busca un poco más de aquella caricias y no solamente esto, hace que el agarre de sus manos sea más fuerte. Quiere un poco de calor para olvidar el pasado.

—El pasado es algo que no podemos olvidar —dice acercándose poco a poco a él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desea cruzar esa leve separación entre la amistad y el amor profundo y de un amante—, pero el futuro es algo en lo que no podemos pensar. —Choca su frente con la de él y lo escucha suspirar, no se aparta—. Quiero curar cada herida que hay en ti, tus brillantes ojos me hacen quedarme a tu lado.

Y Yurio no lo quiere apartar, no lo hace. Solamente quiere escapar un momento de toda esa tonta realidad. Quiere cambiar por cinco minutos y olvidar cuán fracasado se ha vuelto últimamente. Es por eso que acerca sus labios a los de Otabek y le besa.

 _Quiero cambiar por cinco minutos y olvidar cuán miserable me he vuelto. Quiero olvidar el pasado y decir que todo está bien. Que esto no me afecta. Pero cada vez que miro al tazón de cerdo pienso que quizás después de todo la vida da segundas oportunidades._

Los labios de Otabek son cálidos y para nada posesivos.

 _Solamente déjame curarte, Yuri, por cinco minutos. Déjame estar contigo._

Y Yurio lo sabe, mientras besa los labios de Otabek, que él nunca le abandonará y seguirá allí.

—Vik… —las maquinas comienzan a sonar y entonces Yurio y Otabek se alejan y se sorprenden—. Viktor…

¡El tazón de cerdo ha despertado!

 _¡Mierda!_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero pudieran disfrutar de este capítulo.**

 **Les voy preparando mentalmente para un trio amoroso entre Yurio y dos personas más. Espero que les guste el fic como va.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	5. El réquiem de Viktor Nikiforov

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza. Sé que no he actualizado pronto. Pero aquí estoy. Con un capítulo nuevo que ha surgido en medio de canciones.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas por su hermoso apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme reviews. Este fanfiction será corto. Estimen que faltan unos 15 o 20 capítulos, ya han notado que no son muy largos. Bueno, entonces eso implica que así podré actualizar seguido.**

 **Y al finalizar éste vengo con un omegaverse, Viktuuri y OtaYuri.**

 **En fin. A leer.**

* * *

 **Promesa de alianzas de oro**

El réquiem de Viktor Nikiforov

...

 _Querido Yūri: Hoy lucías cansado a pesar de estar durmiendo._

 _Querido Yūri: Sigo esperando que habrás tus ojos._

 _Querido Yūri: Hoy mi madre fue a verte._

 _Querido Yūri: Mi padre y Yakov quieren que me aleje de ti y regrese a Rusia._

 _Querido Yūri: Mi madre apoya que me quede._

 _Querido Yūri: No puedo dejar de pensar que tu estado es totalmente mi culpa._

 _Querido Yūri: Perdóname._

…

Viktor mira la pared frente a la pequeña cama en posición horizontal a la ventana. Es invierno, por alguna razón desde que vive en Japón no ha dejado de nevar, y de cierta manera se siente demasiado triste por la nostalgia blanca con la que ésta cubre la región.

Da un largo suspiro, estira sus finos y larguiruchos dedos hacía una de las pequeñas notas blancas que hay en la pared. Desde que se ha mudado a la habitación de Yūri ha llenado toda ésta de notas blancas, sus deseos están escritos en ella junto con toda la triste nostalgia que es vivir cada día sin el castaño.

Duele, duele como el maldito infierno no tenerlo a su lado para besarlo y abrazarlo. Para decirle que a pesar de todos sus defectos, él le ama y quiere unir su vida a la suya para siempre.

Pero la vida no es justa y se aferra a ese pequeño rincón del mundo que le pertenece a Yūri, una de las pocas cosas que aún tienen su aroma. Abraza la almohada, ya no huele más a él, a Yūri. Ésta se ha impregnado de su aroma. Colonia Channel que su madre le trae cada vez que le viene a ver.

…

 _Querido Yūri: No dejo que nadie entre en tu habitación. No puedo permitir que alguien invada este pequeño rincón en el mundo que te pertenece. Tú eres sólo mío y lo que es tuyo me pertenece._

…

Ésa es la primera nota que escribió tras volver de Madrid y negarse a dormir en otra habitación. Había rogado que se le permitiera dormir en la habitación del castaño, aun cuando los padres de Yūri se habían negado, la hermana de éste te dio un buen argumento.

— _Creo que si Yūri estuviera aquí, él dejaría que Viktor usara su habitación. Ni hay excusas, Yūri es más importante; además, estamos en deuda con los Nikiforov._ —La hermana mayor de Yūri le dio una cálida sonrisa cargada de tristeza— _. Además, nuestro deber es dejar que la familia tenga comodidad. Después de todo Viktor es el prometido de Yūri. Si mi hermanito dio su vida para que él viviera, eso implicaría que Yūri daría cualquier cosa por él._

Esas palabras están grabadas en su memoria. Hay cientos de notas, cientos de cosas. Pequeños detalles escritos a puño y letra, desea de todo corazón que el castaño despierte para poder mostrarle con cuántas ansias le espera. Pero el castaño se niega, al parecer se niega a abrir los ojos y eso le duele.

Hunde el rostro en su almohada. Ya no hay nada, sólo un cuerpo que se niega a seguir viviendo.

…

 _Querido Yūri: No suelo venir mucho a tu casa, en realidad me gusta quedarme acompañándote en la habitación de hospital._

 _Querido Yūri: Nuestros anillos aún brillan._

 _Queridos Yūri: Cuando abras tus ojos nos casaremos y seremos felices._

 _Querido Yūri: Cuando despiertes nunca mi iré de tu lado, te lo prometo._

 _Querido Yūri: Quiero ser un ninja._

 _Querido Yūri: Yurio te extraña, tanto que hasta te cuida._

 _Querido Yūri: Tu hermana ha descubierto que tengo llena tu pared de notas._

 _Querido Yūri: Comienzan a creer que estoy loco._

 _Querido Yūri: Te amo._

 _Querido Yūri: Te amo tanto que duele._

 _Querido Yūri: Despierta y déjame sentir tu calor._

 _Querido Yūri: Quiero tomar tu mano siempre._

 _Querido Yūri: Despierta._

…

Y de nuevo mira la pared.

Se sienta tan solo, tan devastado. Justo en el momento en que su mundo comenzaba a tomar color y forma, éste le fue arrebatado por un estúpido estado de coma.

—No creo que estés loco —Mari Katsuki es como un fantasma, ella ha entrado a la habitación y él no se ha percatado, tiene una de las muchas notas blancas en su mano—. Cuando Yūri mire esto se volverá loco. Te matará.

Ambos ríen. Mari saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

—¿Tú crees? Porque yo creo que me llenará de besos. —No importa cuánto lo trate, no puede sonreír por completo, ahora que tiene un motivo para vivir ya no puede fingir sonrisas y alegría.

—No finjas —dice ella, camina por toda la habitación y luego se sienta a su lado—. Eres la primera persona que hace brillar a Yūri. Llegaste a su vida cuando todo se derrumbó.

—Cuando miré a Yūri —comienza hablar Viktor, Mari le ofrece un cigarrillo y él lo toma comenzando a fumar con ella—… cuando miré a Yūri esa noche en la que estaba tan devastado, yo realmente sentí nostalgia. Cuando me pidió que fuera su entrenador, todo eso, realmente me sentí amado y no a un nivel de fanatismo. Fue más a un nivel emocional. Digo, mis padres me aman, no me quejo, pero ser un niño abandonado no es fácil. Es complicado encontrar a alguien que te ame sin una pizca de lástima. Los ojos de Yūri brillaron con tanta intensidad que me hizo sentirme un dios.

—Tú realmente lo amas —dice Mari, mira la pared— y él te ama. —Lágrimas comienzan a caer y no son de Viktor—. Es difícil ver cómo alguien se derrumba, no lloro solamente por mi hermano. ¡Lloro por ti! ¡Porque sufres más que cualquiera ante toda esta situación!

...

 _Querido Yūri: Despierta._

 _Querido Yūri: Tus padres se derrumbaban cada día más._

 _Queridos Yūri: Tu hermana fuma tres paquetes de cigarrillos al día y ha perdido tanto peso que tu madre tiene miedo._

 _Querido Yūri: Me siento solo de nuevo._

…

Ambos han llorado tanto que cuando el teléfono suena, tardan en calmarse y poder responder.

—¿Yurio? —Habla Viktor.

—El tazón de cerdo ha despertado —eso es todo lo que dice y la llamada se cuelga.

El corazón de Viktor late con fuerza, mira a Mari y asiente. El mundo se detiene junto con el dolor del año sin poder ver esos hermosos ojos que no ha visto en años.

Hay tanta tristeza como alegría.

Pero es inevitable. Las lágrimas regresan recordando el elefante rosa en la situación.

—Ha despertado —anuncia y luego se derrumba, se sostiene de la pared soltando sollozos de emoción e impacto—. ¿Cómo le diremos que una de sus piernas fue amputada?

Un grave silencio queda en la habitación.

…

 _Querido Yūri: Te amo a pesar de todo._

 _Querido Yūri: Te cargaré sobre mi espalda así deba caminar por ambos._

 _Querido Yūri: Perdón._

 _Querido Yūri: Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos._

 _Querido Yūri: Te amo._

* * *

 **Hola, al fin pude actualizar.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
